


Bare The Light

by the_rogue_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows Dean the light. S4 coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bear The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020598) by [the_rogue_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch). 



> Should be read after [Bear The Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1020598).

The last thing Dean remembers is Sam’s grip on his shoulder, his tearful apology, and then he’s fighting himself free of Castiel’s restraining arms and he doesn’t know _where_ the fuck he is, but the angel is going to get a beatdown. He swings around and squares off.

“Cas, you get me back to Sam right now or I swear to --“

“To whom, Dean? To God?” The angel sounds weary beyond endurance. “God isn’t listening. No one even knows where he is.” 

Dean takes a swing at him, mostly out of frustration, but also to ruffle that implacable calm. Castiel deflects him as neatly as any Shaolin monk could wish and then gets all up into Dean’s personal space, face bare inches from his. 

“Lucifer is free, Dean. The Apocalypse is upon us. More is required of you if we are to stop it.” 

Dean steps back. The voice he uses to answer is low and broken.

“No. No, I can’t. I did what you asked and it didn’t stop a damn thing. Whatever it is, I can’t do anymore, I can’t --“ 

Castiel grabs the front of Dean’s shirt and rips it off him. Dean shuts up, absolutely gobsmacked. 

Castiel slams a hand onto Dean’s chest, fingers curving across the tattoo. Then he grabs Dean’s left shoulder, hand fitting neatly onto the handprint burn scar, and spins him around.

Dean flails his arms, trying to fight whatever the hell it is Castiel is trying to do, but it’s like fighting gravity or an avalanche. 

Dean feels Castiel run a finger down his naked spine, and he shudders, nipples tightening. Then he _unzips_ somehow. 

It’s like...it’s like the biggest, best orgasm Dean’s ever had. It’s like taking off slightly too-tight boots at the end of a long day. It’s like letting out a breath you’ve held for far too long. 

Light spills out of him, starting from his back, then pouring from his skin all over, and Dean sees his shadow on the opposite wall, limbs splayed in a jerky X. There’s a roaring in his ears that builds in intensity until he actually blacks out.

When he comes to, he is on his knees, propping himself up on one hand. He is sweaty, panting, and he’s sure there’s a mess in his jeans that he doesn’t even want to contemplate at the moment. Not until he kicks Castiel’s ass from here to Kingdom Come. 

Which, come to think of it, isn’t actually all that far, given the givens. 

Dean climbs to his feet, ignoring the little aftershocks chasing themselves over his skin. He turns to face the angel, menace implicit in his every move.

He hopes, anyway. He feels a little out of it, and strangely weightless. 

“Cas? What the hell did you do to me?” 

“I unlocked you.”

“Unlocked...?” 

“You were keeping yourself from reaching your potential. You were locked up in guilt and fear.” 

“What potential?” 

Castiel sighs. 

“You are, and have been all your life, a warrior on the side of light. Even as you are struggling now with what happened to you in Hell, and what you did there, you are still on the side of the righteous. I merely got you out of your own way so you could do what you’re best at.” 

Dean shakes his head. He wants nothing further to do with this angelic war bullshit. He’s had it with being caught in the middle. 

But Sam let Lucifer out of Hell, and _somebody_ has to cram him back into his demonic jack-in-the-box. Who better than Dean? Hasn’t he been taking care of Sam and, by extension, his mistakes, his whole life? 

Dean searches around on the floor and picks up the remnants of his shirt, wrapping it around himself as best as he can. 

“Okay. Warrior on the side of light. But I’m not doing it for you, and I’m not doing it without Sam. So you’d better take me the hell back to him right now.” 

“Of course,” Castiel takes Dean’s arm -- he resists the urge to flinch -- and presses his hand to Dean’s forehead. 

One dizzying whirlwind moment later and Dean is outside the crypt doors, hearing Sam’s terrified shouts. 

“Hang on, Sammy, I’m comin’!”


End file.
